


The Epilogue Job

by JazzLolipop



Series: Forging a new life [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzLolipop/pseuds/JazzLolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forging a new life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epilogue Job

Hung up on the wall were five A4 canvases, painstakingly filled with vivid fantasy scenes, muted tones with jewel highlights. A young girl with long blonde hair climbed out of her own tower, her eyes alight with almost an manic joy as she fell through the air. A man with weathered features and long robes sat bent over a chess board moving golden pieces in a war against the black ones. A beautiful, olive skinned queen sat regal in her throne, gems gleaming around her throat and on her fingers, just a hint of smugness playing about her lips. A knave chuckled to himself his lute clutched in one hand, a fat purse in the other as he peered around a corner. And set in the middle, done entirely in blacks and greys a knight knelt on the ground, his helmet discarded beside him, caught in the motion of throwing away his sword. The other painting were full of bright hues but the only colour in this piece came from his intensely blue eyes visible through the long strands of hair blowing about his face.

The crew stood in silence staring. Cassie glanced to each of them. “What do you guys think?” she asked cautiously. 

“They're gorgeous.” Sophie said. “You've captured everyone perfectly. I always knew I was meant for royalty.”

“Damn girl.” Hardison blurted out and Cassie knew to take it as the highest of compliments.

“Just you watch, people will be forging your works in a few years.” Nate grinned.

“That looks so much fun.” Parker gazed longingly at the free-fall. 

“Aren't they fabulous. You've got everyone buzzing darling, absolutely everyone. The critics are putting you in their columns. They adore the pre-Raphaelite influence and the wonderful modern themes of the subjects.” The gallery owner, and an old friend from college, Anton kissed her loudly on each cheek. “I've had quite a few offers you know. There are some people you should definitely talk to. One or two are talking about the whole set.”

“The knight's not for sale.” Cassie said.

“Are you sure? There's quite a bit of interest in that piece. The numbers are more than generous.”

“He's not for sale.” she said firmly.

Anton held up his hands in defeat. “As you wish.” he was called away by a client. Sophie and Nate wandered over to the bar, Parker and Hardison ostensibly to look at the other art but Cassie could see Parker's eyes straying to the sensors and cameras. 

She turned to Eliot, who was still silent. “Eliot?”

He gazed at the portrait in the middle. “Is that how you see me?” he whispered, “I'm not some knight in shining armour, Cassie.”

Cassie slipped her hand into his, felt his fingers tighten around hers. “You don't see what I see. I see a man who will do anything to protect the people he loves. A man who fights for people who can't fight for themselves. An honourable man. The most honourable man I know.”

Eliot sighed softly turning to catch her lips in a sweet kiss. “Cassie they're stunnin'. I'm so proud of you.”

She rested her forehead against his, “Thank you. For making me do this.” 

“This had nothing to do with me, darlin'. This is all you.”

“No,” she shook her head, “It's all of us. I couldn't do it without any of you.”


End file.
